galadriafandomcom-20200213-history
History-Legend
The Hatching Galadria is a world named for it’s Goddess prime. She was a great dragon of immense power and beauty. Her scales were glittering multicolored and could mostly be seen at night through the sky. The other gods became jealous of her power and worshipers, they gathered together and plotted a cue to steal her power. When she found out about this she became sad, angry, and bitter. Her surging emotions caused the heavens of Galadria to open up with a raging storm of anger and tears. As the other gods attacked her, thunder shook the skies, and the world quaked with the force of the battle. When the battle ended and the carnage was reviewed, only a handful of the gods remained standing, and Galadria stood victorious. But now being far superior to the others, she felt even more alone. Hearing the remaining gods fear and how they still looked at her with envy… Galadria made a decision, she would no longer reign over anyone. She cast herself against the three moons of Galadria and destroyed one of them along with herself. The power’s she had, shattered into untold numbers of pieces and showered sparkling down over the lands, revealing the many forms and races. Magical power from her being now spread through out the lands in various ways, and hundreds upon thousands of eggs were buried in the planets crust. From these sprang dragon kind. At first they were few, rare and vastly more powerful than the other denizens of Galadria. But as the ages went on they became more prolific. At one time there was one dragon for every four humanoids. An order of knights was formed to cull the clouds (A flock of dragons is called a “cloud”). These knights were known as “Winnow Knights”, their quest, to protect all the races from the huge amounts of Dragons that were not only killing, burning and eating their way through all of civilization, but also hording and collecting all the magic and gold they could back into their own nests. The dragons desire to horde was attributed to Galadria’s desire to keep the powers away from the greed of the other titan gods. Over several centuries the Winnow Knights were able fight off and destroy almost all of the dragons. There was for some time almost none seen. The Winnow Knights were no longer needed, and slowly faded into obscurity. All this history is lost and thought mere myth, stories used to frighten children and stories or songs sung by bards. In recent decades, dragons have resurfaced, there is a minor resurgence, but due partly to their power and the loss of the Winnow Knights abilities and knowledge of how to deal with them, they have been left alone for the most part in their caverns and nests. The occasional adventurer would encounter them of course, but there were no more hunters. A new group claiming they were the ones bringing them back from their age of hibernation has recently surfaced. They call themselves “The Arcane Circles”, and they believe that with the loss of dragon kind, there has been a reduction in the mystical energies of the realm. With them resurfacing there can be a resurgence of power to be studied and collected. Among them is a smaller faction mage group who has used the mystic energies of summoning and creation to bring about a new cast of dragons. These dragons are much less powerful than the overall race, they have been called “mule dragons”. When they are young, they are easier to deal with, but as they grow they are ravenous eaters that will devour and burn all in the area and then spread into new or other fertile hunting grounds. Now new adventurer’s are sought to help cull this new race of dragons. Heroes are needed to help protect the outlands and save farms and families living outside the major cities and in direct threat of the mule dragons. We need a few brave souls to help right the wrongs. Will you take up arms in the cause?